


Make The Fireflies Dance

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gender Identity, Grantaire is actually happy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, References to Transitioning, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Trans Enjolras, Trans Grantaire, Vaginal Fingering, the boys are happy and trans and having (awkwardly written) sex folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: Enjolras just couldn't get used to Grantaire.The way he looked at Enjolras like he was his entire world, the way he smiled at him, his sarcastic sense of humour, his soft eyes; Enjolras had trouble taking it all in sometimes. This was one of those times, when he just wanted everything to freeze for a moment so he could really absorb how much he cared for Grantaire.





	Make The Fireflies Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer

 

Enjolras just couldn't get used to Grantaire.

The way he looked at Enjolras like he was his entire world, the way he smiled at him, his sarcastic sense of humour, his soft eyes; Enjolras had trouble taking it all in sometimes. This was one of those times, when he just wanted everything to freeze for a moment so he could really absorb how much he cared for Grantaire. Enjolras decided to settle for just relaxing into the feeling of holding Grantaire's hand while they were curled up on the couch watching some stupid movie. They'd met, and every single puzzle piece that made up Enjolras' world had seemed to fall neatly and effortlessly into place. Enjolras was afraid to get too used to it all just in case it all went away.

"Whatcha thinking about over there?" 

Enjolras turned his head at the question to see Grantaire looking at him with an odd expression. "Nothing, why?"

"No reason, you just had that little frown you have sometimes," Grantaire said lightly. "Something wrong?" 

"Everything is perfect," Enjolras reassured him. "Kiss me?" 

"If you'll permit it." 

And before Enjolras could so much as call him a sap, Grantaire was kissing him and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. There was a magic cure for stress right here, and only Enjolras had access to it. 

Grantaire stroked his hands gently through Enjolras' long blonde hair, pulling slightly as he caressed it in that perfect way that made Enjolras melt. They had been together like this enough times by now that their mouths seemed to move against one another on autopilot as their hands began to wander.

Enjolras reluctantly broke the kiss just as it was starting to heat up, smiling at Grantaire's mock-wounded expression. "How attached are you to finishing the movie?"

Instead of answering, Grantaire grabbed the remote and switched it off. "How long do you think the honeymoon, can't-keep-our-hands-off-each-other phase is going to last?" 

"Hopefully a good ten years," Enjolras quipped. "Bedroom?"

"Please." 

 

Enjolras let the bedroom door swing shut behind them, already pulling off his socks and hoodie and pulling back his hair into a loose bun. He snuck a quick look at Grantaire, who was already stripped down to his red-and-green boxers and looking at Enjolras with his infuriating cocky smirk. Enjolras raised an eyebrow, and unbuttoned his shirt as slowly as humanly possible, maintaining eye contact with Grantaire as he ran his fingertip over each newly exposed nipple. (Thank god they had both already had top surgery and binders were no longer an issue in their sex life.)

Grantaire let out a shaky breath at the sight of Enjolras slowly revealing more and more skin, seizing him by the hips to pull him in for another kiss before yanking the shirt the rest of the way off himself and holding Enjolras upright as he stepped out of his jeans. Enjolras flopped onto their bed, guiding Grantaire on top of him and losing himself in another dozen kisses. The feel of their flat chests against each other was perfection just in and of itself, let alone the way Grantaire bit his lower lip and touched their tongues together.

Enjolras wrapped his legs around Grantaire's waist and let his hands travel down his boyfriend's back to the waistband of his boxers, before slipping underneath and giving his ass a firm squeeze. Grantaire laughed softly against Enjolras' lips at the unexpected contact. Enjolras pushed Grantaire's boxers further down, moving his hips in a a way he hoped was helpful as Grantaire attempted to take off Enjolras' own underwear without breaking the kiss.

Enjolras let his legs fall open as soon as this was done, relaxing into the now-familiar feeling of Grantaire's fingers against him, drawing circles on his clit until wetness gathered underneath his fingertips and making Enjolras moan and gasp. 

"Ahhhh _fuck_ Grantaire."

"That good, baby?" 

"Fucking perfect- _ahhhhh_." 

Grantaire had slid two fingers inside him and moved them in a way Enjolras couldn't describe but that he knew as being distinctly Grantaire's. Enjolras let his eyes fall shut again as Grantaire worked him with alternating pumps inside him and quick rubs on his clit, his lips mouthing his neck impossibly gently. Grantaire kissed his way down Enjolras' body until he could take him in his mouth. 

Enjolras let out an embarrassingly loud low groan as he moved his hips up against Grantaire's mouth, which was circling and sucking on his clit as he moved his fingers in and out of him faster. He could swear he saw stars when he came, actual stars, as he felt himself throb under Grantaire's tongue and clench around his fingers, which didn't stop moving until Enjolras' breath began to even out again.

Grantaire finally pulled back from between his legs and came up to suck a mark onto Enjolras' sensitive neck, making him moan again, then kissed him enthusiastically until Enjolras flipped them over. 

"My turn," he said, re-doing his hair which had come down sometime during Grantaire getting him off. 

He shimmied down the bed until his face was level with Grantaire's sex. Enjolras traced a finger slowly along Grantaire's clit, which had grown more than Enjolras' had due to having been on testosterone longer, relishing Grantaire's groan at the oversensitive area being touched. 

Enjolras mouthed wetly at him, sucking and laving his tongue along Grantaire's length, working him open with his fingers as he sucked him off expertly (at least he thought he was an expert in the matter, and the incredibly breathy shudders escaping Grantaire's mouth were pretty convincing. 

"Oh fucking god _Enjolras_ yes, oh fuck please-" 

Enjolras hummed against Grantaire's skin, fucking him with his fingers and his tongue until all he could hear was Grantaire moaning his name. He loved how verbal Grantaire was when he was getting close.

 "Oh Enj _fuck_ I'm gonna cum-" 

Enjolras fucked him through his orgasm, taking Grantaire in with all his senses but especially the addictive sounds he made when he came and the taste of him under his tongue. 

Enjolras flopped next to Grantaire again, curling into his body for a post-sex nap, but not without another kiss. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is hard folks....Lemme know what you thought! Thanks for reading <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr link](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/enjolras-lexa)


End file.
